The present invention relates to a tip rack. Such tip racks comprise pipette tips which are used for transferring liquid samples from one vessel to another. Such tips are disposable, but can be re-used at least once. Tip racks are commonly used in analytical systems for storing and providing pipette tips for pipetting liquids to the system.